Screwed
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Harry is getting screwed, but by whom and why is he so possessive? Draco to save the day? *~SLASH~*. . . please read and review
1. Squeaky Couches

Title: Screwed

Author: Goddess Shinigami

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: H/? and H/D 

Summary: Harry gets screwed, but by whom and why is he so possessive? Draco to save the day? Maybe. . .SLASH

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter Ms. J. K. Rowling does!

Notes: This came to me a like one in the morning last night and I just decided to write it. We will find out who that question mark is sooner or later. Also is it bad to write a story that technically your not even allowed to read yet? I think that's a little screwed don't you think?

Harry walked into the room knowing what was coming. No sooner had he shut the door was he slammed up against it and kissed fiercely. His aggressor reached around to turn the lock and then maneuvered them both onto a nearby couch. They fell onto it with a thud and the sounds of protesting springs. 

They both fumbled with each other's clothing for a while until not a single piece of clothing remain between them. There was nothing to hinder the contact they wanted. To the outsider this would just seem like two boys fucking in an unused teacher's lounge, who knows maybe that 's what it was?

The boy on top was trailing kisses down Harry's body as Harry whispered expletives and moans, urging him lower. They boy complied and when he reached his goal he smiled and took it wholly into his mouth. He didn't move for a few seconds, getting used to it, then ever so slowly he began to move rhythmically up and down running his tongue along the surfaces it could reach.

Harry gasped and let out another moan. "Jesus Christ! Don't stop!" He arched his back, raising his hips, forcing the boy to take him deeper into his throat. Harry clenched his fists. If he didn't stop he was going to come, but maybe that was the idea? 

He could feel it building inside him. There was no turning back from here. He came, the other boy swallowed every last bit and came back up to kiss Harry, letting him taste himself on the other boy's lips. The couch squeaked some more and they both froze for a moment listening for any signs of life that might try and come into this room. 

After a few seconds the boy on top looked down at Harry. "Now." He stated kissing Harry again. He moved down stopping at a nipple to suck for a minute and then the other. He loved to make Harry squirm. It was a wonderful feeling to have The Boy who lived at your mercy.

He kneeled between Harry's legs and put his erection up to his entrance. He sat there for a moment as if contemplating whether he should do it or not, but finally decided he should and pushed in with one quick thrust. Harry screamed. 

"Fhhhhuuuuuck!" The boy moaned feeling the tightness of being inside Harry. He had done this countless times and he never seemed to loosen up. It was always mind blasting. He pulled out and thrust in again making the raven-haired boy moan more. 

Harry tangled his fingers in the boy's hair. "I want . . .faster . . .harder!" He gasped. The other boy complied and began almost pounding into him. The faster he went the faster his climax was building, the faster he would come. 

They began to move simultaneously and the boy reached down to stroke Harry's newfound erection in time with his thrusts. They both knew it would be over in a matter of seconds. As the boy's thrusts became more frantic Harry came over both of their stomachs. The boy followed soon after coming deep inside Harry then collapsing on top of him.

They lay there for a moment wondering if this time will be different. Harry strokes the other boy's sweaty hair. "Will you stay this time?" He asked. They boy shook his head and lifted himself out and off Harry. 

He threw Harry his clothes and robes and proceeded to put his own on in a half-assed way. When he was done he unlocked the door and strolled out not even taking a look back at the boy on the couch. 

Harry watched him go. He sat there for a few minutes staring at the door, but it was pointless. He wouldn't come back. He never came back, even if he forgot something, he never came back. That's what made Harry wonder why he put up with this? Why did he come back every time, just to be fucked and left to clean up the mess?

He heard the door open and didn't bother to look up. He knew he would be in trouble. He knew it wasn't the one he wanted it to be. He knew the questions would come and he wouldn't answer them. Harry looked up to see who had come in and gasped. 

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as if noticing him for the first time. Then he got a good look at him. His clothes weren't even on the were certainly placed in a strategic place, but most certainly not on. 

Harry looked down and himself and thanked the lucky stars that his clothes had landed where they did. "I could say the same to you Malfoy." He retorted sitting up and slightly repositioning the clothes in his lap. 

Draco sat down the couch crossing his legs. The springs protested yet again. "Well, quite frankly Potter, I was coming here to have a good wank and since I've been rather loud lately I thought I would go somewhere else besides the Slytherin dorms." Draco said in a very nonchalant voice. 

Harry stared for a minute. "Why didn't you get Pansy to suck it off for you? I know she gives you hand jobs in Potions. Does Snape really give you that bad of a hard on?" Harry taunted trying to break through the embarrassment he was feeling. 

"Really Potter, I'd expect you to know that I have better taste than that, but I must be off. I have something to take care of." Draco stood and hesitated for a moment looking down at Harry. _Should I? I mean can I risk it?_ _He's obviously been fucking someone. Oh fuck it! _He bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. 

Harry sat there dumbfounded looking quite like a carp. "You? Why? Huh?" he managed to get out, but Draco was already gone. _I was dreaming. I was having a nightmare. Malfoy did NOT just kiss me. I am not delusional. I am perfectly sane. _He thought to himself standing and beginning to dress. "He mustn't find out. If he does, I might get the bondage treatment. I still have scars from when Seamus dared to put his arm around my shoulders. Oh shit!" He finished putting on his clothes and left.

Harry headed toward Gryffindor tower as quickly as he could. It had to be close to three in the morning and McGonagall had begun checking beds. She would be around soon. He reached the fat lady and whispered the password. "J'adore Gryffindor." The fat lady was learning French and decided it would be nice to have a French password. 

He climbed through the portrait hold and into the common room looking around for anyone who might be watching. Harry didn't see anyone and ran up to the dorms and dove through the hangings on his bed and under the covers. _Thank God this day is over. And please don't let him find out about that kiss. _ Harry thought as he lay back on the pillows and drift off to sleep. 

**************

Okie. . .this is going to be like 3 or 4 parts. I can't decide, but we will find out who this mystery person is in the next chapter. (I know DLM was posed to get a shag scene, but it will. In due time.) By the way up there ^ that was my first shag scene I've ever written. So go easy on me k?

Love you guys,

Goddess Shinigami


	2. Black Nail Polish

****

Series Title: Screwed

****

Chapter Title: Black Nail Polish. . 

****

Author: Goddess Shinigami 

****

Rating: NC-17

****

Pairing: H/? and H/D 

****

Summary: Harry gets screwed, but by whom and why is he so possessive? Draco to save the day? Maybe . . .*~SLASH~*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter Ms. J. K. Rowling does!

****

Notes: Okie, finally chapter two of this lil ficcie. Well, Well, Well, I see my reviewers are anxious to see who this mystery boy is. Tis quite confuzzeling isn't it? *smiles* This is kind of from the point of view of the mystery man, and I warn you this chapter will be short. Well, on to the story. 

He walked out the door and into the cool ventilated hallway, walking towards Gryffindor tower. _I fucked him senseless again. It was all too perfect. I had him at my mercy. The Boy Who Lived can no longer live without me. _He thought. He was Harry's drug and Harry couldn't go to rehab for this one. 

He reached the portrait hole and said the password, before opening the Fat Lady looked at his disheveled clothes and hair, snorted, and finally opened for him. She muttered something that sounded like "boys these days, nothing on their minds but sex." The boy traveled up to his dorm, made sure everyone's drapes were closed, and discarded his clothing. 

When all clothing was gone again, he looked down to examine himself in the dim light coming from a full moon outside. He noticed there was blood on his thighs and his dick. _I knew I should've used lube. It's always so messy this way. _He complained to himself. 

He dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. The hot steam began to fill the room almost immediately after the knob had been turned. He examined himself in the mirror for a minute before stepping into the shower. He could see that he was fatigued, but fucking Harry always did that to him. It was always so good, no matter what.

He walked into the shower stall and felt the steaming water wash over him. He felt all his blood rush to his skin's surface. He grabbed the soap and began to wash the blood away, wash his sin away. He wasn't doing anything wrong, everything was perfect. Soon he was clean and his soul was purged. The hot water washing away all his so called sins. No one would ever know what he did in the dark and cover of night in the abandoned teacher's lounge with the great Harry Potter. 

He walked out of the bathroom and over to his trunk. He opened the lid and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on, the silk caressing his pale skin lightly. The moon traveled over his body and he just stood there for a moment reveling in it. Then he moved deftly over to his bed, pulled the covers back, and climbed in between them. He closed his eyes, cutting the rest of the world off, for the sleep that called so tantalizingly. 

The morning came much to quick for his liking and he awoke with a groan. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and checking the clock, which said "Go back to Sleep", he found that it was Saturday and there was no need for him to be up in the first place. The morning had dawned bright and now there was no chance for going back to sleep. "Damnit." he cursed, dressing in a pair of black leather pants and a black button down shirt, which was only buttoned at the middle button. Once he was dressed and satisfied with his appearance he left the dorms and walked out of Gryffindor tower. 

He walked quickly to the Great Hall and once he reached it, quickly ate some breakfast, and left again. He went to the front doors and pushed them open, looking out onto the bright grounds of Hogwarts. He had the urge to go and sit by the lake, but decided against it because it wasn't really befitting of him. Then again what one did in the light was always far from what one did in the dark. In the dark you can hide your emotions, your failures, and your sins. In the light everything can be seen for what it was and he didn't want that.

With a sigh he walked back into Hogwarts and up to Gryffindor tower. After entering the common room and finding no one, he pulled out a bottle of nail polish. _What would they think if they saw me painting my nails?_ He asked himself with a chuckle. He walked to one of the comfortable arm chairs and opened the bottle. 

He spread his fingers out on the arm and began to run the paint-laden brush over each nail, the pigment staining and coloring the nails as it was being spread. Each nail dried in turn and when he had finished each of his ten fingers he leaned back in the chair and blew on them casually. Once he was satisfied with his work and had added a few coats he smiled and put the bottle back in his pocket. 

No sooner had he finished did Harry walk up behind him. He sat on the arm of the chair and draped an arm around the other boy's shoulders. Harry listed the boys hands to his eyes and he, too, smiled. "Yes, you know black and red always did go so well together." Then he dropped the boys hand and swaggered off in another direction. 

********

OK that was chapter two. Do you know who the mystery man is? Well, we will name him in the next chapter I promise. Au revoir. 

I love you all,

Goddess Shinigami


	3. Trapped & Alone

****

Series Title: Screwed

****

Chapter Title: Trapped & Alone

****

Author: Goddess Shinigami 

****

Rating: NC-17

****

Pairing: H/? and H/D 

****

Summary: Harry gets screwed, but by whom and why is he so possessive? Draco to save the day? Maybe . . .*~SLASH~*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter Ms. J. K. Rowling does!

****

Notes: Okie, finally chapter three of this lil ficcie. Well, Well, Well, I see my reviewers are anxious to see who this mystery boy is. Tis quite confuzzeling isn't it? *smiles* You will see, you will see. At the least it will be surprising. Also, I think this fic is going to end up a little longer than expected and this chapter will be a bit shorter than expected. I thought I should inform you all of that. *smiles* On to chapter 3!

In the cell the darkness seemed to go on forever. He knew there was a wall on the other side. He had seen it once when the moon was at it's brightest, coming through a hold in the stone wall. It was hard to be in solitary confinement. The only company he had was himself and his thoughts. In the dark alone people went mad, but he refused to do so. _Will he keep me here forever?_ The boy asked himself. He knew his captor, but not his motives. 

Almost three months ago he had been kidnapped. It was right after Christmas holiday. He had not then realized that it was going to be a kidnapping, but he assumed no one ever did. A short, blonde, sixth year, Colin Creevey, came up to him and asked if he would look at something he had gotten while he was away.

Colin walked the boy over to his little corner of the common room and picked up and oddly shaped object. "See I got this for Christmas, but I don't know what it is." He said handing it to the other boy. He took it in his hands and all of a sudden he felt that pull behind his belly-button. In seconds he was in his new home, the Creevey dungeons. 

Why Colin had done all this was beyond him, but the only thing he could think of was the fact that he was dating the newly out of the closet Harry Potter. It had only been the week before, while they were alone in the dormitory, that they had discovered they were attracted to each other. Although they had shared a first kiss that night, the relationship had proceeded excruciatingly slow the rest of the week. "Merlin, I didn't even get to do anything with him. Who **_knows_** what Colin is doing to him!" He exclaimed. _And who would've thought the Creevey's had dungeons! _He thought. 

He had been here for so long. It was frightening. They slid food under the door for him, daily, but today the food had not come yet. He waited and waited. Finally it came at, judging from the light in the room, noon the next day. The food was not meager, at least he wouldn't go hungry, but there time there was a note with it. He picked it up and read it. 

__

Dearest Ron,

I know you probably despise me by now, but I thought you should be filled in on your situation. As you know I have had a slightly overwhelming obsession with your Harry Potter since I was a mere first year. He had never really bothered with me, but this year I found a way to have him. I gathered some hair samples from you in your sleep. I know you probably don't think that would aide me, but I had found a potion, called Polyjuice potion, that transformed me into you. I had studies your mannerisms and speech for quite sometime and have basically mastered them. I have been maintaining my Weasley looks for these three months. No one will ever find out that it is actually Colin Creevey who has been fucking Harry's brains out for so long. Everyone will think it is you, my dear friend. I have even been blessed with your endowments. Don't you love it? I certainly do. I know what you're asking, do I love him? Hell, fucking no. I just want his body. I'd like to thank you for your, shall we say, cooperation. Au revoir!

Colin Creevy 

"This is sick, God Damnit! It's not fair. How can he tell me this now? It's torture! I'm trapped here and I have no way to help Harry, if he even believed me in the first place. All I can do is hope that Hermione notices something is different, anything." He sobbed. 

He stayed in the same spot, unmoving, for hours. His food lay untouched. Ron didn't know what to do. He was trapped in here alone and without a wand. How was he to get out? He was sure the door was guarded with various charms and the hole in the wall was far to high for him to reach without a broom. All he could do was hope and hope he did. "Maybe Colin will slip, he has to eventually. Someone will save me." He prayed.

As the day grew darker his hope grew even dimmer. He had already been there three months and now another day had passed. "It will take Colin a while to slip up. I can wait. I will stay sane." He told himself, lying on the stone floor, and drifting off to sleep. 

************************

Thanks to: oracle2001(uhm. . I'm pretty sure it can be done either way), Toe Nail Soup, Prongs, Zidler's Chick, CrystalStarGuardian (I'm glad I had you guessing. That was the point), Ruka-chan (I did I did!), Gwen, Draca, Romilly McAran 2(there will be a story. It's not all shagging. I promise), Lindsey Beth, Morgan Fairy, kylez, little hecate(YAY! you liked it! I'm feel so special. You better come back for the rest *smiles & hugs*), kristian (it was my first I swear!), SoulSister, Willowstar, me, and Shinigami. Thank you all so much for reviewing, Although I would have kept writing even if it didn't get reviews. It helped a lot. Thank you! 

That was Chapter Three, I know you guy probably want to kill me right now, but don't or you'll never find out what happens. *smiles* 

Goddess Shinigami


End file.
